The War of Charn
by Joi Vheme
Summary: This story relates how the final war between Jadis and her sister happened


C.S. LEWIS IS THE OWNER OF NARNIA AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS BASED ON PURE FICTION AND HAS NO DIRECT CONNECTION WITH THE ORIGINAL CHRONICLES OF NARNIA NOVELS. THE CHARACTERS NAMED BALTHAZAR AND JONAS ARE MY CREATION. PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS, I REALLY ENJOY KNOWING WHAT THE READER HAS TO SAY. ENJOY AND HAVE FUN!

"Queen Jadis, the last of our troops have fallen to the traitor's rebels. There is nothing more we can do to stop them", a young warrior, who carried the look of defeat reported with a tone of fear in his voice to the enormous, but beautiful woman standing in front oh him.

"Non sense, Balthazar has never failed me and he had with him the finest soldiers in all of Charn. He must be playing a trap to my arrogant sister", said the tall, gallant woman who was indeed the Queen Jadis of Charn, the most famed and feared ruler in the history of all Charn.

-"I'm afraid not your majesty, I was there when Balthazar was struck down by the blade of your sister's husband, John, who didn't hesitate in killing Lord Balthazar, even though he pleaded for his life."

The look on the Queen looked beyond angry, there was also a tone of sadness, a very crude sadness that gave away the most horrific expression anyone can see. A tear of anger rolled down her cheek, but turned into a small rock as it hit the floor. The Queen had a secret that she would carry forever. Lord Balthazar had been the Queen's only love. They were to be wed once they had won the war. A war that apparently was as good as lost. The world of Charn had been in War once the Queen Jadis' sister reclaimed that she was the rightful heir to the throne, and that Jadis was and usurper. The truth was that Jadis was indeed not the heir, for her twin sister had been born before her, making her next in the royal bloodline. The war had been going on for years, blood was spilt over the once wonderful world that was Charn. It was indeed a tough battle, both sisters had agreed previous to the war declaration that none would use their magical powers against each other. That made the war a closer battle, for Jadis had always been a superior magician, although, her sister was not far behind.

"Jonas, leave at once, my sister must be on her way to claim the throne!"

The young solider named Jonas left the room immediately. Footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs to the royal chamber in which the Queen sat. Finally, another tall, beautiful woman with a less harsh, but yet cruel face wearing a smile approached.

"Jadis, you must surrender, your troops have fallen and I have one this war!"

"You bloody traitor, you have taken everything from me, ever since we were young and mother always gave everything to you and nothing to me. Now you have taken away my last and most prized possessions, my throne, and …"; The Queen never finished my sentence, for she began to sob, quietly, but with a strong grief.

"HA HA HA, so it is true Jadis, that dog Balthazar was indeed your lover? I knew you had bad taste but that was beyond despicable."

"How dare you speak of him that way, I loved him, we were to wed after the war was over, and you have ruined everything for me. It still doesn't occur to me how a brainless git like you could have ever created a battle tactic to defeat Balthazar and his troops, they were unbeatable!"

"Now that you are defeated sister, I will tell you, no matter how skilled you are I don't think you can match me and my remaining 4000 men. Balthazar was indeed the most skilled warrior in all of Charn, his troops could have defeated an army of one million armed men with his impeccable battle tactics. But I broke our deal little sister, I used the bombimons charm against his sleeping men while he was away. I also infected him with a terrible flu hex that totally weakened him, my husband and NEW King of Charn, had no trouble in disposing of him. The pathetic imbecile begged for his life and the life of his adored Queen. I have brought you his head, in case you want a souvenir of what will come if you mess with the REAL Queen of Charn. Incredible, how breaking the rules can turn everything to your side!"

"FOOL, you have committed your biggest mistake, I would have accepted defeat even to a cold hearted dog like you, if you had triumphed. But you broke our pact, and killed the man I loved in the process. Good-bye little sister! ………..

As soon as Jadis said the Deplorable Word, everyone died in front of her, Charn now lay with thousands of dead bodies. The only live being was Jadis. A cruel and satisfying expression filled her face. These last 7 minutes had hardened and drained all the love left in the already stone cold heart in Jadis. She walked around the soul less Charn, before entering the chamber where all her ancestors laid. Incredible how the first ruler of Charn had a happy face, faces changing along the line from happiness to cruelty, and the last person sitting there wore an expression of greed and hate. Jadis sat in the last chair, leaving behind only a bell with a hammer, in which she inscribed a riddle; she then proceeded to recite an incantation, one that a young boy named Diggory Kirke and a girl named Polly Plummer would break. Until then, the World of Charn slowly rotted away, while the people in that chamber remained fresh and intact, all enormous, but beautiful and gallant creatures. If you would ask many people, they would all agree in one thing, the last woman, the one named Jadis, who with one word killed every living being in Charn, is the most beautiful woman anyone of them had ever seen.


End file.
